WO 2005/012326 pamphlet discloses a class of compounds that are inhibitors of sodium-dependent glucose transporter (SGLT) and thus of therapeutic use for treatment of diabetes, obesity, diabetic complications, and the like. WO 2005/012326 pamphlet describes 1-(β-D-glucopyranosyl)-4-methyl-3-[5-(4-fluorophenyl)-2-thienylmethyl]benzene having the following formula:

Compound (A) hemihydrate and a certain crystal form thereof are disclosed in International Patent Application WO 2008/069327. The disclosure of WO 2005/012326 and WO 2008/069327 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.